An online game is a game played over some form of a computer network, such as the Internet. The expansion of online gaming has reflected the overall expansion of computer networks from small local networks to the Internet and the growth of Internet access itself. Online games can range from simple text based games to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by many players simultaneously. Many online games have associated online communities, making online games a form of social activity beyond single player games.
A lottery is a form of gambling which involves the drawing of lots for a prize and it may come in various formats. For example, the prize can be a fixed amount of cash or goods. Alternatively, the prize may be a fixed percentage of the receipts, such as a “50-50” draw, where the prize is 50% of the revenue.
Other types of gambling games are those where money is staked on the outcome of a game at least partly based on skill, such as poker, blackjack, and billiards.
The demographics targeted and attracted to online games vs. lottery games vs. other types of gambling games vary widely. Providers of such games are always looking for ways to increase the population segments that will show an interest in either type of game.